Zero Legion
The Zero Legion is a mysterious Space Marine Chapter of Unknown Founding and uncertain lineage. There is very little information on them, and what little exists, is sealed away in the deepest vaults by the Inquisition. This unusual chapter has shown to possess numerous technologies and weaponry of the early days of the Imperium, thought loss during the Horus Heresy, as well as relic archaeotech from the Dark Age of Technology as well as incredible Warp Technology too. How they came to obtain such powerful and forbidden technology is unknown. These Astartes have shown to possess high resistance to the warp, as well as strong regenerative healing factors, able to reattach severed limbs. They have also shown a deep grudge against not just the Chaos Space Marines of the Traitor Legion, but also the Ecclesiarchy, viewing the former as a threat to mankind, and the latter as a disease. Despite that, they appear to have a good relationship with the Adeptus Mechanicus, for their sharing of their technology with the Tech-Priest of Mars, and several Adeptus Astartes Chapters, as well as strong resolve of the defence of humanity. History Campaigns Organization The Zero Legion slightly follows the Codex Astartes, but has their own variations. Instead of Companies, they have what are instead called Divisions, each one led by a Commander. While the number of marines in each Division are unknown, it is clear that each Division has it's own form of combat, different from one another. Also, the Chapter possesses a Zero Division, which is in fact the Chapter's Honor Guard, led by their Chapter Master, or Supreme Imperator. Ranks *'Supreme Imperator': The Chapter Master of the Zero Legion, he possesses full command over the entire chapter and heads the Chapter's Covenant. Unlike other Chapters, a marine that becomes the Supreme Imperator is given the name "Z" as a part of the chapter's belief of forgetting everything they once were and showing their loyalty to both the chapter and man. The Supreme Imperator is also the commander of the Zero Division, comprising of the chapter's Honor Guard. *'Covenant': The Chapter's inner council, the Covenant of the Zero Legion is comprised of the nine highest status within the Chapter. Led by the Supreme Imperator, these individuals are tasked with running the various areas of the chapter, each one vital to the Chapter's survival and organization. The nine Astartes of the Covenant also hold a deeper meaning, representing the nine Primarchs who remained loyal to the Emperor during the Horus Heresy. :*'Grand Equerry': The Astarte that holds the titile of Grand Equerry is the right hand and confidant of the Supreme Imperator. If the Supreme Imperator is unable to command the chapter (either on a campaign or worse dead) command falls to the Grand Equerry in the Supreme Imperator's absence. In most cases, the position of Grand Equerry falls to one of the Division Commanders. Alongside the Praetor General, the Grand Equerry is a soldier of countless battles, hence why he is chosen among the other Commanders to serve as the Supreme Imperator's right hand man. :*'Praetor General': The Praetor General is the leader of the Zenith Guards, the Chapter's Honor Guards and members of the Zero Division. As such, the Praetoer General shall always be by the Supreme Imperator's side and serve as a second-in-command under him when commanding the Zero Division. Along with being the Supreme Imperator's bodyguard, the Praetor General is a master soldier, with centuries of experience, having served in the various Divisions. His skills of warfare are second only to the Supreme Imperator. :*'Chief Overseer': :*'High Archbishop': The Reclusiarch, the Chief Chaplain of the chapter, it is his duty to oversee the rest of the chapter's Chaplains and ensure that the morale and teachings of the chapter are passed on. Most of all, it is the High Archbishop's task to instill the teachings of the Imperial Truth to the Cadets, the new recruits, of the Zero Legion, as well as for what the chapter fights for and its beliefs. He sits as a member of the chapter's Covenant. :*'Fabrication Innovator': :*'Director Physician': :*'Fleet Marshal': An Astarte that holds the rank of Fleet Marshal is the same as an Astarte of a Codex-chapter with the title of Master of the Fleet. Their duty is to command the Zero Legion's ships, including their Starforts, which are under the command of Majors, that answer to the Fleet Marshal. The Astarte that becomes Fleet Marshal is regarded of being a master in space battle from small to massive scales, as required of the one who commands the Chapter's vessels. Only the Supreme Imperator may overrule the Fleet Marshal's commands. :*'Lord Headmaster': A unique rank within the Chapter, the Lord Headmaster holds the duty of training the raw recruits of the chapter, to ensure that they will be ready to uphold the chapter's sacred duty of helping mankind advanced towards the future. As such, the Lord Headmaster will travel to the various locations where the Chapter's forces are across the galaxy, and is rare for him to be in one place for too long. He must also, sometimes, reducate the recruits away from the Imperial Creed, and to the Imperial Truth, to ensure that they do not become superstious and ignorant like the rest of mankind has unfortunately become. He is also placed in charge of the outposts on various worlds where the chapter gains their recruits. Due to his position, the Lord Headmaster holds a seat at the Covenant, the Chapter's inner circle. :*'Master Reclaimer': The Master Reclaimer is also known as the Master of the Arsenal. They are charged with commanding the Zero Legion's Ghost Unit, the chosen few who seek out the lost relics and technology of mankind, scattered throughout the Galaxy. Only the most hardened and patient Astarte may be given this title, as it carries a great responsibility onto the holder. The current Master Reclaimer is the ancient Pharis-Stigma. *'Major': The rank of Major is a unique rank used in the Zero Legion. Those who are given this rank are assigned to command one of the chapter's Starforts. A Major is required to have incredible knowledge in commanding one of these large space stations, as well as skills in space battles, repelling enemy boarders and preparing to assist his battle-brothers off in campaigns or returning from a grueling battle. Due to their positions, Majors answer only to the Fleet Marshal, who in turn, answers to the Supreme Imperator. *'Commander': A Commander is the Astarte that leads the Divisions of the Zero Legion. Each Commander is a highly trained and skilled warrior, with centuries of experience, along with the best weaponry and armor the chapter has. Along with leading their Division, it is the Commander's sacred duty to uphold the recruitment, fighting style and care of the Division's forces and equipment. Each Commander is designated the number of their respective Division. While it is not uncommon for a Commander to have been part of another Division than the one they currently command, most Commanders are a part of their Division before their promotion. Thus, they have a large level of knowledge of how their Division operates and uses each and everyone of his battle-brothers under his command effectively. The position of when a Commander takes over a Division is put onto their knee pads. *'Captain': Unlike other Chapters, the Zero Legion Captain does not command the chapter's fighting force. Instead, they are Veteran Marines who serve as sub-leaders of each Division, with each one having at least two or three Captains who answer only to the Division Commander. Captains act as field officers while the Commander gives orders from the rear. Captains in Divisions usually have served in that Division for most of their career, and thus have a good understanding of said Division's tactics and fighting style, second only to the Commander. *'Lieutenant': Another unique rank among the Zero Legion, Lieutenants are field officers and veterans that are seen as skilled leaders of countless battles, and can command under the most intense situations. Lieutenant Legionaries command Platoons, a force that is composed of five Space Marine Squads. The squads in the Platoons can either be different types of Astartes, or the same one all together. The Lieutenant is allowed to utlize a more larger array of arsenals, ranging from melee weapons such as Chainweapons and Power Weapons, to Jump Packs, Heavy Weapons, to even Terminator Armor. Due to the forces within their Platoon, a Lieutenant is also an Astarte that has served in various squads and thus knows how to best utilize each of his battle-brothers to the best of their skills. Lieutenants are like Force Commanders in a way. *'Sergeant': Just like with other Chapters, Sergeants command the the ten-man squads of the Divisions, and are placed into platoons led by Lieutenants. Like all officers Sergeants are hardened veterans of decades, even centuries, of combat, with vast experience and great bravery to lead his battle-brothers into battle and rise to victory against impossible odds. *'Legionary': The backbone of the Chapter, the Legionaries are basically the many rank and file Space Marines in the Zero Legion. They are trained to be best warriors that mankind has to offer, and can take on any foe before them for the defense of humanity. The Legionaries wield a variety of weapons and are in numbers, matched only by their individual strength and skills, as well as their fury and desire to uphold the duty of the Adeptus Astartes, to protecting the Emperor's people. *'Cadet': The new recruits of the Chapter, Cadets are essentially initiates and serve as the Chapter's Scout Marines. Despite their new introduction into the Zero Legion, Cadets serve vital roles at recon and snipers amongst their battle-brothers. Many Divisions in the Zero Legion use the skills of these Cadets as part of the Division's combat specialty, realizing the use that stealth and delicacy are better than brute force and heavy armor cannot provide. Specialist Ranks *'Bishop': *'Physician': *'Constructor': *'Overseer': *'Ghosts': *'Ensigns': The Legionaries assigned as Ensigns are given the duty of carrying the Chapter's battle standards, which emits a repulsion field to protect the platoons and squads surrounding it, as well as increase morale among the Ensign's battle-brothers. Along with being the Standard Bearers, Ensigns are given the duty of contacting the bulk of the Chapter's forces during campaigns, as the Standard also has a built in long-range vox-casters, capable of calling in artillery strikes and communicate between forces. *'Zenith Guards': The Astartes who become the Zero Legion's Honor Guards are called Zenith Guards. These veteran warriors have served in at least every Division, gaining centuries of experience and knowledge of various styles of warfare, and thus are considered the elite of the Chapter. The Zenith Guards also make up the Chapter's Zero Division, which is commanded by the Supreme Imperator. Zenith Guards wield the most advanced weaponry the Chapter has to give, and are all equipped with Null Arm-crafted axes and swords. Ghost Unit The Ghost Unit is comprised of Space Marines of the Zero Legion who have dedicated themselves to finding lost knowledge of man that date all the way to the Dark Age of Technology. Very few can become a Ghost, as these are Astartes that are willing to give their lives to search the unknown for missing technology, and thus are considered some of the best that the Zero Legion has to offer. Similar to Deathwatch Kill-Teams, the Ghosts are placed into squads of five and rarely work with another, or the rest of their chapter unless the situation calls for it. Each squad is given an Escort Ship as their own, usually a Nova-class Frigate, due to the class reptuation as skilled scouting and surveillance, and is operated by Engineers, Servitors and Tech-Priests that wish to aid them in their search. The moment an Astarte becomes a Ghost, their names is etched onto record for rememberance, as the assignments a Ghost is given are near sucidal, as they must go to where no human has been to in eons. From distant worlds, to gigantic Space Hulks, the destination a Ghost's mission might take him is near-infinite, but worth if it, so long as they can recover the knowledge of the past so mankind can have a bright future. The one who oversees the missions of Ghost Squads is the Master Reclaimer, who sits at the Chapter's Covenant. Divisions The fighting force of the Zero Legion is split into Divisions, the equivalent of Companies in Space Marine Chapters. It is unknown how many Astartes are in each Division, but estimated reports it is usually at least between 300 to 500, though even this prediction is unsure given the little information on the Zero Legion there is. While all Divisions utilize advance technology, each one has its own fighting style, which is upholded by the Division's Commander and veterans. A new Division would always be created whenever a large number of Astartes were found in the other Divisions, or if a new type of warfare and/or threat was discovered by man. Chapter Beliefs The Zero Legion believes strongly in the advancement of knowledge, progress, science and the unity of mankind. They view thing such as superstition and religion as a disease, causing humanity to become stagnite and weak. As such the Zero Legion does not follow the Imperial Creed, but instead the Imperial Truth - the secular, rationalist ideology formed by none other than the Emperor of Mankind. To the Chapter, the Emperor was not a Divine God, but instead a great man whose only desire was to bring about the prosperity and safety of his people, a belief that the Zero Legion hold closely. It is for this reason why they hold the Ecclesiarchy in contempt, as they believe that the organization is bastardizing the Emperor's image and slowly corroding all that he worked so hard to achieve for mankind. In regards to the Adeptus Astartes, the Zero Legion believe that desires for honour and glory are nothing more than idiotic and foolish. To them, to be a Space Marine is about being self-sacrifice, to fulfill their duty and responsibility as the defenders of man, filled with determination to complete their goal. To protect the citizens of the Imperium is the ultimate achievement for the Zero Legion, and ending a battle quickly by any means necessary is the goal. Thus, the Zero Legion prefer to see things from a rational and logical point of view, and similar to the Raptor Chapter, they see the idea of charging into battle without a plan as foolhardy. While the Zero Legion Astartes do not fear death, they do not want to give their lives away needlessly, and instead rather have a well-put strategy whenever going into battle. The Chapter also believes in self-reliance, hard work and independence. For one to be a warrior and defender of man, they must know what it takes to survive in the galaxy during this turmoil age. To be coddled and denying the truth of reality leads to foolishness and delusion. This belief is well ingraned into the Zero Legionaries, based off of that each Division has a different form of combat. Also, combining it with their belief of unity of mankind, bonds of brotherhood and comradery, makes the chapter a nigh-unstoappable fighting force. Combat Doctrine The Chapter's primary form of warfare is the usage of their advanced technology that they have developed over the millennia. With the assistance of the Tech-Priest, all Divisions have shown an incredible amount of weapons not seen since the Horus Heresy, as well as newly invented forms of war machines too. However, how these devices are utilize varies between each Division. Based off the Zero Legion's belief of self-reliance, and independence, each Division has a different speciality of warfare, using the technology they possess in their own way. Each battle-brother is taught to rely on both themselves and each other, in order to improve combat effeciency, whether a marine is fighting on their own or with their brothers. This also include when two or more Divisions worked together. For despite their different styles of combat, the Commanders would be able to combine their Division's respctive warfare specialty to make a nigh-unstoppable force. Gene-seed Technology Due to the Chapter's large collection of the ancient Standard Template Constructs (STC for short), the Zero Legion have been able to replicate and manufacture various technologies thought lost to man. Over the years, they have also created new types of invetions, including armour, weapons and vehicles, unique only to the chapter. *'Grav-Weaponry': Known also as Graviton Weapons, this ancient technology, dating back to the Dark Age of Technology, is highly used by the Zero Legion. Weapons capable of manipulating gravity itself, they can turn an opponent's mass against them, crushing it to pulp under its own weight. Shockingly useful against heavy armor enemies, the weapon turns even the best defences useless. Whether the chapter is capable of manufacturing their own, or found them among lost human worlds is unknown, but it is one of the reasons why the Adeptus Mechanicus went to great lengths to secure good relations with the chapter. *'Volkite Weaponry': Recovered some time ago, the Volkite weapons, referring to a class of powerful thermal ray weapons whose technology is pre-Imperial in origin, back to the Age of Strife. These weapons possessed considerable killing power, surpassing most other armaments of their size. A blasts from Volkite Weapons were even capable of penetrating the thick ceramite plates of Space Marine Power Armour with a single concentrated shot. The workings of the volkite weapons were that they produced a deflagrating attack, in which subsonic combustion caused by a beam of thermal energy propagated through a material by thermodynamic heat transfer so that hot burning material heated the next layer of cold material and ignited it. A Volkite Weapon's heat ray had especially devastating effect on organic matter, explosively burning flesh into ash and jetting fire. Thanks to their collected knowledge, the Zero Legion has managed to forge numerous of these weapons, providing them to the giddy and exciteded Adeptus Mechanicus, and closed allied Adeptus Astartes chapters too. *'Repulsor Technology': *'Warp Flash Tech': *'Null Arms': These master-crafted weapons take the form of either swords, axes, fists, hammers, claws or maces, and can either be Chain Weapons or Power Weapons. These blades were constructed from the usage of ancient technology and years of research done by the chapter to construct these pitch-black colored melee weapons. Combining the disruption field of the Power Weapons, or the grinding teeths of the Chain Weapons, the true might of the Null Arms is that they somehow incorporate the anti-psychic fields of the Blanks, humans that possess the rare "Pariah Gene". As such, these weapons are the best suited against psykers and Daemons of the Warp. For the sake of the chapter's Librarians, and allies of the Zero Legion, this field can be turned off and on at will. Due to their unique attribute, combined with the amount of work it takes to craft just a single one of these weapons, the Null Arms may only be wielded by the Chapter's highest rank astartes, as well as the Zenith Guard, as well as many veterans amongst the Daemon Slaying 39th Division. The pitch-black color of the weapons is to represent the "soullessness" that all Blanks are said to have. *'Railgun Weaponry': *'Jetbikes': *'Null Power Armour': From studying the STC in their hands, the Zero Legion have managed to create a new type of Power Armour for their marines, which they have named Null Armour. While appearing similar to the current armor worn by other Chapters, this Null (or 'Zero' Pattern) Power Armour possesses small jets on the sides of the heels, and the backpack. These mini-jet packs do not grant the wearer the ability for long-range jumps like Jump Packs of the Assault Marines, but does grant them more manoeuverability. The wielder can move at faster speed without being slowed down by the armour, and perform greater leaps than the armor of old could. *'Centurion': *'Cryo-Weaponry': A new addition to the Chapter's armory, Cryo-Weapons are essentially weapons that utilizes the freezing low temperatures against the enemies of man. The opposite of Flamers, the Cryo Weapons can freeze both flesh and metal to sub-zero temperatures until the target becomes brittle and fragile, and in most cases, kills the target due to the shock of the sudden drop in temperature. *'Warp Gates': *'Anti-Gravity Plates': *'Hunter Strike Tanks': Notable Zero Legionaries *Commander Kane-17: The Commander of the 17th Division during the Age of Apostasy, Kane-17 and his Division worked tirelessly to assist the various human worlds during the reign of the Tyrant Vandire Gogo, as well as the massive number of Warp Storms. Facing several impossible odds during the time, Kane-17 and his brothers remained resolute in protecting mankind from both themselves, Xeno and Chaos forces. His efforts have served as a shining example to future Zero Legionaries of what it means to be a true Space Marine. *Commander Olar-23: The current Commander of the 23rd Division, Olar-23 is the 78th Marine to take the position of Commander, as well as the youngest Astarte to ever achieve the rank. Having been known for his devotion to his duty of a Space Marine even before his promotion, it was no surprise when he was unanimously chosen to lead the Division after his predecessor's death. Both humble and loyal, Olar becomes fierce and ruthless on the battlefield, slaying the threats to mankind without hesitation. Holding to his Division's penchant for melee combat, Olar wields a Power Sword as well as one of the Chapter's Relics, the master-crafted Storm Shield, Defiance, that also has a built in Plasma Gun. Chapter Fleet *'Infinite Singularity': The mobile Fortress-Monastary of the Zero Legion, the Infinite Singularity is one of the ancient Blackstone Fortress, found by the chapter during an unknown time. It is located somewhere in Segmentum Solar. It's Warp-based weapons and technology make it ideal for the mysterious chapter's mission to protect mankind and combat the enemies of humanity. *'Starforts': :*'Azure Dragon': One of the Chapter's Ramilies-class Starforts, it acts as the base of operations for the Zero Legion in Segmentum Ultima, the eastern part of the galaxy and is commanded by a Major. It has come under attack by various forces from both the Tau Empire, and Tyranid splinter ships. :*'Vermilion Bird': The Startfort located in Segmentum Tempestus, act as the base of operations in the southern part of the galaxy, and under the command of a Major. :*'White Tiger': A Starfort placed in the eastern part of the galaxy, known as Segmentum Pacificus, and is commanded by a Major. This Starfort is the closes to the Infinite Singularity, capable of coming to the Fortress-Monastary when reinforcements are needed. :*'Black Tortoise': Found in Segmentum Obscurus, the northern part of the galaxy, this Starfort, led by a Major, sees much action due to the Eye of Terror located there, and faces off against many Chaos Forces. *'Battle Barges': *'Strike Cruisers': *'Escorts': Chapter Relics *'Star Blade': *'Defiance': A master-crafted Storm Shield, the Defiance was forged with repulsion technology, though of a weaker variant, it can deflect all forms of projectiles that may try to harm the wielder. It also possesses a built in plasma gun, allowing giving wielder the combination of attacking and defending, a deadly combination. It is currently wielded by Commander Olar-23 of the 23rd Division. *'Advent Armour': Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Zero Legion primarily wear silver coloured power armour. The Imperialis or Aquila on the chest guard (when worn) is sky blue in colour, as is the shoulder pauldron trim. A sky blue coloured, open-faced squad specialty symbol is worn on the right greave (Tactical, Devastator, Assault or Veteran) which designates squad type. A gothic numeral displayed above designates squad number. The sky blue coloured squad number on the left greave indicates company number. Chapter Badge The Zero Legion's Chapter badge is an ancient sky blue coloured null symbol. This is representated as the number zero, with a slash through it, centered on a field of silver. In mathematics, the word null (from the ancient Germanic tongue: null meaning "zero", which is from Latin: nullus meaning "none"). Allies Adeptus Mechanicus Due to having access to several forms of technology thought lost, including the ancient STC, the Zero Legion have a good relationship with the Tech-Priests of Mars, who greatly desire to see these machines once more. It is not uncommon for ships of this Chapter to stop at various Forge Worlds, as well as to send to their Astartes to be trained to become Constructors. In many cases, some Tech-Priests, led by a Magos Explorator, are given the honor of traveling with the Divisions of the Zero Legion, in order to find lost civilizations and relics of the past. Roboute Guilliman Enemies Chaos Forces Ecclesiarchy Origins? Many who have come into contact with the Zero Legion have questioned on their origins. While none doubt the chapter's loyalty to the Imperium, some have wondered of where they come from. The chapter has also been under the investigation of many Inquisitors, particularly the Ordo Hereticus, who have noted the Zero Legion's dislike of the Eccleisarchy. So far there have been several theories: Iron Hands The most popular theory of the Zero Legion's origins. Given their high affinity with technology, as well as many of their advancements, it would make sense if the chapter was descended from the sons of Ferrus Manus, the Iron Hands, whom are well known for their use of bionics. Salamanders Exorcists Ultramarines Imperial Fists Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Zero Legion Feel free to add your own About the Zero Legion Gallery Zero Legion Leader.jpg|Commander Olar-23 of the 23rd Division Zero Legion Techmarine.jpg|Zero Legion Constructor (Techmarine) assigned to the 3rd Division Zero Legion Devastator Marine.jpg|Zero Legion Devastator Marine of 2nd Division Zero Legion Space Marine.jpg|A Zero Legion Lieutenant of the 5th Division Zero Legion Tactical Marine.jpg|Zero Legion Tactical Marine of the 9th Division Zero Legion Assault Marine.jpg|A Zero Legion Assault Marine of the 10th Division Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding Category:Unknown Geneseed